The objectives of this program research are:1. To improve the care and well-being of children and adults with cleft palates, craniofacial and other abnormalities by focusing research on processes involved in oral function, communication, and physical and psychological development. 2. To contribute to the training of clinicians and researchers in dentistry, medicine, behavioral sciences, and related disciplines. 3. To disseminate research findings so that they may be relevant in the lives of patients, their families, and society.